At First Sight
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: Kaito finished with the card games with his friends, he's also finished with how the way Miku treats him. He answers the door finding his life could change direction. What will happen, what will go on?
1. Chapter 1

The rain had fallen all day, It was now night time and it had finally cleared up so the stars had shined bright in the sky with the moon hovering over everyone in the beautiful world. In the huge Vocaloid living room sat Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine and Kaito Shion, the three friends sat on the red carpeted floor in a circle playing card games.

Kaito yawned and put laid his cards on the floor, he stood up and stretched. "I'm out, I've had enough...Thank you for asking me to play I enjoyed our games today." Kaito said, he showed a bright smile but it had soon faded. "Thanks Rin for swindling me out of my money, It was quite enjoyable..." He adds he glared at the blonde girl playfully not wanting to cause any rage in the Kagamine.

Rin giggled. "It was my pleasure, Are you sure you don't want to play again?" She asks Rin smiled evilly as she shuffled the deck of cards over and over again as well as looking at him.

A sweat drop had fallen from Kaito's forehead, he brushed it away with his sleeve, he had to admit the Kagamine girl kind of scared the living shit out of him , how could she not, she's threatened to run him over multiple times with her baby, the steam roller. It had sent cold shivers down Kaito's spine just thinking about his body being flattened on the road while she laughed evilly

"I don't have any money on me...But thank you, Rin." Kaito replied with an awkward smile. He began to walk off, he stopped when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the white colored stairs.

* * *

Walking from the foyer and strutting into the living room was the famous pop star, the girl with the turquoise long pigtailed hair, Miku Hatsune. She smiled widely her turquoise eyes sparking lseeing the handsome blue haired boy, like a dog Miku ran up to him and threw her long arms around Kaito's neck hugging him tightly it was pretty much a death grip. Kaito flinched he should have known this was going to happen since the girl did this almost every day to him.

"Kaito, I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you so much!" She chimes almost ready to break down in tears because she had been away from her darling Kaito for all so long.

"Miku, you've seen me all day...Wouldn't you like to hangout with Meiko or maybe even your brother?" Kaito questions he seemed to have been overwhelmed with her company, he moved away from the Hatsune girl.

"Mikuo left...He couldn't handle my moods as well as I'm always the center of attention which isn't even true by the way...Meiko and I aren't friends anymore because I found out she loves you, it's kind of a deal breaker because I don't want to know someone who loves you because I love you, Kaito." Miku replied she looked at Kaito, he looked back at Miku not with love struck eyes but with a weird out look.

"Don't you have some songs to sing, Pop princess, I'm sure you could drown in you all day?" Rin asked she looked at Miku annoyed, she couldn't stand the fact that Miku took all of the spotlight, she also didn't like her that much either because she thought of the girl as a spoiled brat. "Could you stop stalking the boy, you have no chance your flat chested the blue haired boy wants a girl that he can actually feel." She added.

Miku glared at the blonde girl. "You're flat chested too Rin so you have no room to say anything!" Miku shouted she cupped her small breasts defensively.

"Well...I don't love Kaito so I don't care I've accepted them, Don't talk about my breasts!" Rin snapped she got up in Miku's face giving her

Kaito and Len had been backed into a corner, they hated it when the girls got this way it was always Rin who started it. Maybe a sick part of the Kagamine girl loved to rile up the Hatsune girl. Kaito and even Len never really understood Rin's actions.

There was a knock on the door interrupting everything that had been going on everyone had looked at each other, a minute passed and the doorbell went off the person on the other end had been inpatient. Meiko the red wearing, brown haired girl had marched into the room with a bottle of rum at her side. She glared at everyone in the room, clearly she was drunk.

"Will someone please get the fucking door before I ram each and every one of your guy's head into a paper shredder, Not you of course Kaito, You're too beautiful to destroy honey?!" Meiko shouted before exiting the room with a strong and creepy laugh that lingered.

"Kaito answer the door or I'll kick your ass." Rin orders putting her hand on her hip and pointing her finger towards the door. "March it we don't want to have our guest waiting out there all night do ya?!" She added.

"R-Rin, You should be more nicer it's rude to talk that way to our elders." Len commented.

"I asked him if he wanted to play with us again, Isn't that nice enough?" Rin questions she looked at Len, she had a soft spot for her brother. Everyone had known that, everyone also knew they loved each other very much.

"Gladly." Kaito replied interrupted. He was really happy to leave the room, the blue haired male hated being in the same place when Miku and Rin jumped into one of their duels, it could get real ugly and real fast. He could say he was forever grateful for whoever had been on the other end of the maroon colored door.

He swiftly walked on the white colored tiled foyer he placed his hand on the golden and cold metal knob twisting it and pulling it. He was met with a very beautiful pink haired girl, her light blue eyes looked into his blue ones he saw the bags that she carried with her. She stepped inside.

"Hello My name is Luka Megurine, I will be joining your household." The girl had spoke. Kaito felt speechless at this moment, he had never met a girl this beautiful. He could never admit that out loud because he knew that Miku would have a huge fit and take it out on the poor girl who just walked into the mansion.

"What's your name?" She asked her eyes glistened as her eyes looked around the place, she seemed to have loved it, She glowed of happiness.

"K-Kaito, Kaito Shion. Welcome to our home, It's nice to meet you, Luka." Kaito greeted his voice so soft and sweet.

"It's very nice to meet you too, I'm sure we will get along just fine." Luka replied she lent out a hand to Kaito, he took it shaking it greeting her. She flashed a sweet smile as she looked at the handsome royal blue haired Shion.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka looked at Kaito with the sweetiest smile, she looked seeing the twins her eyes lit up even more and ran over to them. "Aren't you two the cutesiest!" She chimed.

"I'm not cute, I'm feisty!" Rin replied putting her hands on her hips and smiling widely.

"T-Thank you miss Luka." Len replied he smiled shyly, Luka liked Rin's spunkiness and she figured Len was the sweeter of the twins.

Kaito watched Rin and Len greet her, welcoming her to their home, they acted as if she hd been here for years, Kaito walked over joining the group.

The one who didn't like the sudden change was Miku Hatsune. The popstar stood far away from the group, her eye twitched like mad as she looked at them she hated how the attention had changed from her to the new girl who entered through the front door. Miku took a deep breath and walked over to join them she knew she couldn't give off the jealous impression.

Luka turned her gaze her light blue eyes landing on the girl a smile on her face, she lent out a hand towards Miku. "We haven't go the chance to meet." She greets.

"I'm Miku Hatsune, I hope to be great friends." Miku replies with a sweet and innocent smile her turquoise eyes gazing at the newcomer.

"Our guest is here!" Someone from upstairs yelled happily, soon footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, Gakupo Kamui. "She's beautiful!" He added he was about to throw his arms around Luka when Rin had slapped him and threw him on the ground.

"You horny son of a bitch, stay away from Luka she doesn't need to be contaminated by you!" Rin shouted. It made Gakupo scurry off, he didnt want to be beaten by the young 14 year old girl anymore that day.

"Could someone show me to my room, I'm really beat." Luka commented.

"I'd be happy to." Miku responded.

"Great." Luka replied.

With that Miku had walked off with Luka following behind her, Luka walked passed Kaito and smiled at him her gaze lingering with his like it was only the two of them in the room. Kaito watched the girls leave he smiled back at Luka who stared at him, he then turned to the others who have been in the room.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Luka alone with Miku?" Kaito questions.

"Don't worry your little flower will be alright." Rin comments.

"M-My flower...W-What are you talking about?!" Kaito stuttered, he turned to Rin his cheeks red from blushing at the comment Rin had thrown in there.

"Oh don't give me that crap...I saw you the minute the girl walked in. You fell in love with her instantly but don't worry I won't tell Miku because she'll torment the poor girl who just got here." Rin replied she gave Kaito a wide smile. "I better get to bed, It's curfew...Let's go, Len...Len?" Rin called out, it had seemed Len had left them without any of them knowing.

"I'm sure Len went to sleep...He's had a tough day preparing for the concert." Kaito replied. "Goodnight Rin."

"Night Blueberry." Rin replied leaving Kaito to find her brother and go to their room before curfew.

* * *

After Kaito had showered and put on his black and white plaid colored pajama pants with a blue colored T-shirt, Kaito entered his room with a thud he landed on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, he thought of the gorgeous girl who had showed up on the doorstep her sparkling light blue eyes staring into his Caribbean blue ones and smiled widely. "What a day..." He said to himself.

His eyes popped open when he heard a scream from across the hall, he jumped up and bolted out of his bedroom. His hand placed on the knob and he swung the door open he saw the pinkette curled up on the floor terrified as a shadowy figure had stood above her, Kaito turned on the light to see it was Gakupo.

"What the hell, Gakupo!" Kaito shouted, he ran over and pushed him away from her and stood in front of her protectively. "Get out of here." Kaito ordered, he glared at Gakupo. It had only been today that the girl had shown up to the home but he felt protective of her. He wanted her to feel safe living here.

"You're no fun, Kaito...She's so cute and so right for me...Couldn't you just walk away and let me have my fun?" Gakupo whined.

"No. Now get out of here, Don't come back unless she wants you to." Kaito snapped.

Gakupo glared at Kaito and then turned away, he walked off his pride hurt for being caught. Kaito turned to Luka, his expression softened looking at her he lent out a hand for her to take.

Luka looked up at Kaito the fear that was in her eyes was gone, she took his hand and stood up and brushed her white nightgown off. "Thank you, Kaito."

"Is everything okay in here?" Meiko asked walking into the room the straps of her red tank top were hanging off her shoulders, drool on the side of her mouth it had seemed she had been awaken from her sleep, her head must have been pounding.

"Yeah, Everything's fine. Go back to sleep, Meiko." Kaito assured the brown haired woman.

"Alright, Handsome." Meiko replied. She staggered from the room to get back to her own so she could return to dream land.

"I should let you get some sleep, Goodnight Luka." Kaito replied he slowly walked away. Luka reached out and pulled Kaito back, she looked at the ground and then back at him.

"C-Could you stay with me tonight...Just to make sure that creep doesn't come back." Luka asked looking into his eyes, it seemed she had a hard time bringing the words out of her mouth.

"I-I couldn't...I mean you wouldn't want a stranger staying with you." Kaito responded. He wanted to say yes but he chose otherwise.

"Well your not really a stranger and you don't seem like a creep like that Gakupo...I feel like I can trust you so yes...I mean it's only for tonight." Luka replied.

"Okay." He replied. Luka returned to the bed, she noticed that he was about to get into it as well. He looked at her. "What?"

"When I said stay here...I meant on the floor." Luka replied.

"O-Oh...I-I'm so sorry." Kaito apologized, he retreated from the bed he heard her giggle.

"I was only kidding, Come on." Luka said patting the spot next to her. Kaito chuckled lightly and returned to the bed, he got under the covers with Luka closing his eyes to fall asleep.

He felt her move closer into him, her pink hair's filling his nose of her scent, He smiled and held her warm body close to his as they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined bright evading the dark pink colored curtains that hung on the window slowly waking up Kaito, his blue eyes batted open, he was wide awake once he had seen Luka wasn't by his side. He freaked out, different scenarios went through his head like did Gakupo come and snatch her, did she freak out after letting a complete stranger share her bed and end up leaving for good?

Kaito calmed down after his hearing had adjusted hearing the water in the bathroom, clearly Luka had woken up and went to shower. Kaito slowly got up and stretched and soon left the room, he decided she would have wanted some space.

* * *

Kaito dressed in his usual attire he made sure not to forget his favorite light blue muffler that he hung around his neck he loved the fresh laundry smell that lingered on it. Once he felt ready he headed downstairs and walked into the huge dinning room, he glanced around seeing that almost everyone had been in the kitchen. Rin was setting the table, the hungover Meiko was squeezing orange's for fresh squeezed orange juice, Len was cooking breakfast and Gakupo had been gagged and tied up sitting in the corner, Miku hadn't been seen. Kaito didn't bother to even ask he said his 'good mornings' and decided to help Rin set the table.

He always loved it when there were guests in the morning because it was then Len would do the cooking in the morning since it was a special occasion, it just smelt so good and once done it had tasted even better. He felt himself drool he wipe it with his sleeve and made sure to clear up his act and soon a smile crept onto his face at the scent of the delicious food, Kaito knew Luka was in the right hands when it came to breakfast this morning and maybe even every morning if Len decided to cook more often.

* * *

Luka checked herself out in the mirror once sure with the way she looked she decided to head downstairs. Luka closed her bedroom door and stumbled upon Miku who had just exited her own room as well.

"Morning, Miku." Luka greets with a warm smile.

"Morning." Miku replied. "I heard about last night, Are you okay?" She asked.

"It was a rough first night...I'm okay though thanks to Kaito, he even stayed with me last night after that Gakupo freak came into my room, he wanted to make sure I was safe. He's sweet." Luka responds.

Miku felt herself twitch after Luka had told her Kaito was in her room all night, she calmed down once she figured nothing would have happened because the pink haired girl was new. "Yeah...Well everyone is waiting for you downstairs, Len's making his famous breakfast."

Luka began to walk off, she stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked back at the girl who looked troubled. "Are you going to join?" Luka asked.

"No!" Miku snapped. "I mean't...I just ate." She replied.

"Okay. " Luka responded, she made her way down stairs to see the others in the kitchen.

The group had eaten breakfast together, Rin sat next to Len, Len sat next to Luka, Luka sat next to Kaito and Meiko sat on the other side of Kaito. No one had bothered to untie Gakupo. From up above Miku watched them talk and laugh, She glared at the scene as she watched over them, she hated the fact that Kaito liked the new girl and even more he wasn't giving her attention.

"I can't believe this..." She cries seeing how well Kaito and Luka had gotten along, she turned her eyes away from the sight and returning to her room.

* * *

As the group had eaten one of the staff had made their way towards them, he smiled sweetly. "Sorry to interrupt...The master would like to see Kaito and Luka Megurine." He said.

"Your not interrupting, thank you for telling us." Luka said, she smiled warmly.

Luka and Kaito had stepped up from the dining table, since Luka followed behind the blue haired male, they went down a long hall with different framed pictures of the different artists that resigned in the mansion. Luka stopped seeing a photo that caught her eye it was of Kaito and Miku who had their hands entwined and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry I asked you to stay last night...I didn't know you were in a relationship with Miku it was really rude of me." Luka said, she turned and looked at Kaito.

"O-Oh...No...Miku and I...We're not a couple...It's just for some songs...I have no interest in her she's like a sister to me." Kaito replied.

"It doesn't seem like she feels that way...The way she stares at you, the way she glares at anyone who even comes near you...The girl has got it bad for you." She responded she began to walk away but turned back to him for a brief moment. "But then again...Who wouldn't." Luka added before making her way to the only door down the hallway.

Kaito blushed and rushed up to catch up to her, he knocked on the door and waited for a single. "Come in." With that he twisted the knob opening it, Luka and him had entered the room.

They walked in seeing Miku had been standing there, she looked at them. Miku seemed as clueless as them as of why the master had called them into the room.

"What's up, Master?" Kaito the first one to speak up had asked.

"I'm so glad you all could make it, Luka I'm glad you decided to come to the mansion, I have big plans for you." He said.

"Thank you for having me, Sir." She responded.

"I'm just going to get to the point...I called the three of you in here to let you know that there's going to be a duet." He said.

"Yeah...But as you can see there is three people here, Master." Miku says.

"I see that...Thank you, Miku. As I said there will be a duet...I called you in here to let you know that one of the two of you will be singing with Luka." He answered. "Luka, Who would you like to sing with?" He asked.

"I-I...I really don't know either one of them...I've kind of gotten to know Kaito a little bit...So I would like my first duet to be with him." She answered.

Kaito's head was spun, he was suprised that she had gone out and picked him, he felt honored, He smiled brightly.

"Glad to have your input...Anyway...Luka you will sing with Miku, Kaito you will be Miku's understudy here are all of your lyric sheets. Be sure to practice!" He chimed. "Off you go, Kids." The Master said pushing the three out the door.

* * *

"I can't wait to work with you!" Miku spoke as they exited the masters room. "I can't wait to see you perform tonight along with us!" She added.

"Same." Luka replied. She glanced over at Kaito for a small moment before looking away.

"I hope everything works out fine, girls..." Kaito said.

He walked away, he really wanted to be the first one to sing with the beautiful pink haired girl, he felt upset because of course the master would have chosen Miku, it was always Miku. Kaito left to his room, he decided to practice the lyrics because he had nothing better to do, plus it could possibly come in handy one day.


	4. Chapter 4

The show that was suppose to take place that Friday evening had been cancelled due to last minute events that were set up at the arena that the Vocaloid's had to perform, It had been going on for two weeks now. Finally now that it was the next Friday the even had cleared which meant the time has come.

The humongus crowd of different people cheered for all the others, the people who got the most loudest cheers were Kaito and Miku, always. It was Miku Hatsune's turn to come on stage.

All through out her performance people screamed happily and even sung along, they loved the little diva and she loved them too. Miku danced around and sung on the sparkly black stage, She smiled, bowed and waved at her fans who wished for her to stay on stage and sing more songs for them.

"Thank you, I will be leaving you in the great hands of the beautiful and almost as talented as me...Give lovely cheers to Luka Megurine!" She cheered.

Miku walked off as Luka stepped on stage, Miku gave Luka a sweet confident smile and a high five. "Good luck on your first show!" Miku chimes.

* * *

"Kaito, wasn't I great!" Miku shouted happily stepping down the tiny steps, she threw her arms around his neck hugging him, Miku didn't like the fact that she felt Kaito pull away from her.

She continued to stand in front of him but Miku felt she was only in his way, she had been interrupting what he wanted to see, it hurt her.

"K-Kaito?" Miku spoke.

"You did great, Miku...I'm sorry...I want to watch Luka's performance, please excuse me." Kaito replied, he stepped away from her stepping to get a better view of the beautiful Megurine stealing the show.

Miku watched him look at her, she watched how he adored the pink haired girl, he was madly in love with her. With the way Luka had acted with him when she first came to the mansion, it had been clear that Luka liked him, she could probably even fall in love with him.

"Oh my god, that was amazing...Best feeling ever is being on stage!" Luka cried happily stepping down the steps, she stood in front of her friends who looked very happy.

"You were beautiful, Luka!" Gakupo cries.

"Shut up, Gakupo no one likes you." Luka snapped confidently it seemed she had been settling in perfectly. She sat down on the leather couch resting her legs from dancing around on the stage, SHe smiled coaching Len over to her.

"I loved it, Luka!" Len commented he crawled up onto the couch laying his head on her lap she stroked his head almost putting him to sleep.

Len was like a son to her, she loved that little boy. He looked up to her like a mom so his love had been returned.

Kaito looked over he felt a little jealous of Len, he didn't get to spend as much time with her anymore because she was either with Len or spending time with Miku practicing their duet. Miku was really happy about it.

"Let's get back to the mansion, I'm throwing a party!" Rin shouted.

"A party, did master okay this act?" Miku asked she placed her hand on her hip and looked at the blonde.

"Yes. Sadly you're invited..." Rin says sadly.

"I hate you, Rin...Why do you have to be so mean to me?!" Miku snapped.

"Easy, Your a spoiled brat and you annoy the living shit out of me with your crying and demanding self." Rin responded calmly.

Kaito coughed interrupting them. "Let's get going, we don't want to be late to our own party." Kaito says. "Plus we've got to get out of these dirty clothes and into some fresh ones." He added.

"Oh come on, Let me at her, I'll rip her pretty turqouise hair out of her head and give it to the fans, they'll love it!" Rin shouted.

"No, No. Come on, Rin." Kaito replied, he gently pushed her foward walking her out of the building.

* * *

Appearing at the top of the golden stairs of the ball room, on each side stood Luka, Rin and Meiko, on the other side were the males Kaito, Len and Gakupo.

Luka wore a pink thin strap tank top the straps crossing over in the back it was tucked inside a grey frilly mid-length skirt with black boots, her hair was curly and she wore light brown eye shadow and light pink lip stick.

Meiko was dressed in a strapless sparkly crimsion crop top with black skinny jeans with red heels, she wore brown eye shadow and deep red lipstick, her hair had stayed the same.

Last of the girls that were precent at the top of the stairs, Rin. Her hair was up in her signature white bow, her hair curly. Rin wore blue eye shadow and lipgloss. She wore a cute yellow filly dress that went to her thigh with a matching bow wrapped around her waist with white flats.

On the boys side, Kaito brushed his hair to the side, he wore a long sleeve blue dress shirt, two of his top buttons unbuttoned, no tie was present, a pair of black dress pants and matching shoes.

Gakupo's purple hair meshed down his back and his shoulders, a black tux with a purple undershirt, no tie wasn't present and he wore black dress shoes.

Lastly, Len kept his ponytail, he wore a white dress shirt that was buttoned all the tie, a black tie was sported along with it and black dress pants and matching shoes.

Meiko and Rin walked down the steps with Gakupo and Len. While Luka gazed around the huge room admiring the beauty of it all, Kaito had been glancing at her taking in all her beauty, he couldn't wait until the huge party that's coming up to celebrate her first duet, they would all be dressed in fancy suits and dresses, he hoped to have the chance to ask Luka to be his date, tonight was the night he would get the courage.

"I love it here, It's so beautiful...Everyone has such different personalites...Everyone is so sweet I could live here forever." Luka said.

"I'm really glad you feel that way." Kaito replies. "Would you like to dance with me, Luka?" He asks flashing a charmng smile and offering her a hand.

Luka smiled taking his has hand, they stepped down the steps and to the dancefloor the spotlight shined only on them, they looked into each others eyes happily, Kaito placed a hand around her waist while she rested her arms around his neck. The blue haired boy and the pink haired girl swayed to the slow beautiful melody.

"L-Luka, I was wondering If I could escort you to the celebration party next Saturday...I mean if you didn't have anyone taking you..." Kaito asked shyly, he felt his cheeks warm up.

Luka's heart raced, she felt happy. First she got to perform for the first time and now she was dancing with the handsome blue haired male who had just asked her to be his date to the celebration party, she smiled.

"I would like to go with you." Luka replied with a smile.

* * *

Fading away from the dance floor, Miku stood at the top of the stairs, she was wearing a tight black leather dress with knee high boots, She didn't even make it down the stairs because her eyes caught on the sight that welcomed her, seeing Kaito and Luka dance together sickened her, deep inside she felt she would have lost the war, that everything she has done to seperate them has been for nothing.

"Do you want to give up?" Master asked.

Miku turned away from the sight and back to the master who liked to follow every order she made.

"No." Miku replied.

"Are you sure, I mean It's not too late to let Kaito sing with Luka." Master responded.

"I said I didn't want to give up, Kaito will not sing with Luka, I thought I made myself clear when I told you to set up this whole duet." Miku replied.

"Understood, Anything to keep you happy miss Hatsune." He said.

"Good, Now break up this party...It's giving me a headache." Miku replied walking away back into her room, her door slamming behind her.

* * *

Stepping out of the shadows after hearing everything, Rin Kagamine stood completely shocked with what she had just heard. Kaito and Luka were orignally suppose to sing together, Miku came in the middle of all of it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 6:00 in the morning, the day of the duet that is to be taken place at night on the concert stage, Rin Kagamine sat on the couch in the dimmed living room with a lot on her mind her legs curled up to her chest and her arms resting on them and her head hung low.

The blonde was startled when the light flickered on, she looked over sptting Kaito walking into the room.

"K-Kaito, what are you doing up so early?" Rin questioned.

"I felt it was time...I tried to go back to sleep but it didn't work..." Kaito answered. "Why are you up, Are you okay you've seemed stressed with something on your mind all week..." Kaito questioned sitting down by her side.

Rin sighed she looked at her feet and then at Kaito, her friend. She knew she couldn't keep what she knew from him, she needed to spill it. "I was going to wait until later but I guess this is a good time too...It's about Miku...She got master to keep you and Luka from singing the duet...She's the one who's been getting in the way of you and her...She even made shut down the party because she saw you and Luka dancing together..."

Kaito was speechless he couldn't believe how his friend was ruining his life, he felt his anger rising he wanted to go into Miku's room and grab her by her turquoise hair and drag her slender body down the stairs but he wasn't like that. Kaito was kind and he wasn't much of a fighter, he has only wanted to be surrounded by his friends, he's only wanted peace and love.

"I'm glad you told me, Rin...Thank you." Kaito replied calmyly, he didn't look at her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Nothing." He says.

"W-What...I tell you that bitch is up to no good and you want to do nothing...What about telling Luka or kicking Miku off the stage and kicking her ass?!" Rin snapped irritated at the calm but very upset Shion.

"I'll handle it...I got it covered. I've actually have a plan but I need you to tell Len about what's happened so he can help us out." Kaito replied.

"Wait are you actually going to let me participate?!" Rin said happily.

"Yes, I need my sidekick." Kaito said with a small smile before walking away.

Rin sat on the couch for a brief moment thinking about everything that has unfolded, she got up and made her way up stairs and into her room that she shared with Len, her lover and brother.

* * *

She crawled into the bed and moved her arms around him from behind cuddling him. Her blue eyes boring into his clotheless pale slender back. "Good morning, Rinny." He spoke softly he turned around to face the beautiful blonde girl, he could see she was still troubled, he kissed her cute pink lips lovingly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you...It's about Miku." Rin said.

"Oh no...Did you kill her?" He asked he shot up sitting straight and looking at the blonde who joined him.

"No...Miku sabotoged the duet, she forced master to automatically choose her for Luka's partner because she didn't want her to be so close to Kaito. She must have felt that they would have fallen in lov and her chance with Kaito would have been gone." Rin replied.

"Miku's too late...Luka told me she felt something for the dashing blue haired male." Len said.

"Oh my god that's fantastic!" Rin chimed.

* * *

It was around 4:00 PM, The group weren't suppose to be at the show until 7:00, Kaito dashed around the mansion he was searching for Luka, he was a bit suprised he hadn't seen Miku around, now that he thought about it...It was strange.

Kaito made it to the foyer when the door oepned and there stood the beautiful Luka and next to her Miku with shopping bags in their hands...Seeing her made the blood in his veins boil he no longer saw her as the sweet and caring Miku, he saw her as the vendictive bitch Miku. He knew he needed to stay calm.

"Hi girls, how was shopping?" Kaito greeted with a small sweet smile.

"It was great, we picked up our dresses for tonight's big duet." Miku chimed her eyes glued to Kaito's she smiled sweetly. "I can't wait to see you out in the crowd looking at us, I'm going to my room see you later, Luka." She adds walking past him.

"I have something to say to you but first follow me to my room I've got to put these away." Luka says holding up her different items.

"Okay great. I have something to tell you to." Kaito replies. "Let me take thoses for you." He adds with a genuine smile.

Luka smiled and handed him a few bag and they walked up the stairs to get to her room. "You can set them on the bed." She says placing the long black bag that contained her dress on a hanger in the closet until she was ready to go to the concer. Kaito did as told placing the bags on the bed, he turned to Luka.

"What I have to say is really important...It's not good." Kaito says.

Luka turned to the blue haired boy a smile still on her face. "Let me go first...Kaito, I'm so glad to have met you...You've been a great friend, so sweet. You've protected me from assholes like Gakupo and conforted me the first night I was here...I want to tell you as I've grown to know that I've fallen in love with you."

Kaito was speechless, stunned with what just came out of the pink haired girl's mouth, his brain was just regeristring that Luka loved him, his shock had multiplied when Luka had planted her lips on his in a passionate soft kiss.

Kaito imediately kissed her back with just as much passion his hands resting around her waist holding her close he pulled away and looked into her beautiful light blue eyes with the cheekiest smile, he was so happy. "I love you, Luka. I have sence my eyes first saw you. He replied.

The limo had honked it's horn, it was time to go. Luka grabbed her dress and followed Kaito out the door, Kaito raced to his room which was across from hers and grabbed his suit and raced down the stairs with Luka.

"Come on you two, we can't afford to be late!" Meiko shouted.

Kaito and Luka quickly crawled into the limo that was filled with the people closest to their hearts, Rin and Len, Meiko, Gakupo...And Miku.

"Did you tell her?" Rin whispered to Kaito.

"No, I didn't have a chance too.." He replied.

* * *

Luka came out of the dressing room, her hair was wavy with turquoise butterfly headphones, she wore a beautiful low cut v-neck black with black lace and white around the waist near the end was see through faded white frillies short dress, fingerless mesh gloves, black and white stockings and black heels.

"You look very beautiful, Miss Luka." Len commented with a small smile.

"Thank you Lenny, Where is Kaito, I was hoping ot see him before I went on..." Luka said softly.

"He's around...You'll see him sometime, I'm sure of it." Len replied with an reasurring smile.

Luka only sighed, she felt she pushed her feelings on Kaito way too soon, she wondered if Kaito even felt the same, she remembered he said he felt the same way but maybe he was only saying it because he was put on the spot, Luka stopped herself from doubting anything, she knew Kaito was sincere, Luka stepped up to where she had to get on stage at.

* * *

Miku came out of her dressing room, she had her hair in her signature pigtails with the same headphones but only pink and just for show a cute little lolita hat, she wore the same dress except hers was sleeveless and the bottom was completely white with a bow in the back, black stockings and heels.

"I know what you've done."

Miku spun around hearing the light female voice, she was faced with Rin who stood their with her arms crossed staring at the dressed up girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear Rinny." Miku replied.

"Don't call me that." Rin snapped. "I know that you forced the master to make you Luka's partner for the duet, I know that you're the one who's been trying so hard to keep them apart, I heard you and master talking at the top of the stairs so don't you fucking dare try and lie your way around me."

"Let me guess, you ran and told Kaito?" Miku questioned.

"Nope, It's not my place to say anything...I just came to wish you luck." Rin replied with a smile.

"Whatever, I don't need luck...I have it all just being me." Miku replied stepping up to the stage.

* * *

The lights never came on, Miku and even Luka had found that strange but Miku began to speak anyhow, nothing would stop a concert, especially a concert this good.

"Hello everybody!" Miku shouted. "Are you excited to hear Luka and I sing together?!" She added.

The people in the crowd cheered loudly happy to hear their idol speak and also curious to hear the duet, they felt that if Miku was in it, it must have been really good.

"This song will surely draw you in, get ready to hear Magnet!" She shouted.

(I know it's usually Miku who sings first but I'm changing it.) The music began, the lights had come on around Luka's side of the stage as she opened with singing the first verse, when it came to it being Luka and Miku singing the light did not light up Miku another thing that happened, Miku's mic stopped working and soon the music stopped. Miku tapped her mic which there was no sound, she walked off stage to see what was going on.

"What's going on, My mic was working just a minute ago and what's going on with the lights?" Miku questioned she was surprised to see Len was working the sound system instead of the worker.

"Luka start singing when the music starts." Len said into the mic.

"What's going on?!" Miku shouts.

* * *

Luka stood on stage confused, the music began to play once again she sung the beginning like she had done in the beginning, she started to worry once she got close to where she and Miku sing together, She closed her eyes ready for it just to be a solo.

But it wasn't a solo, another voice had joined her the light on the other side of the stage turned on showing the handsome, sweet melodic singer. The very own show stopper, Kaito Shion singing along with Luka. He wore his black suit with his color coded blue undershirt with a black tie, he didn't wear any headphones.

Luka was surprised, her light blue eyes locked with Kaito's as they sung together. They made their way slowly to each other. All the way through the fans had cheered probably louder than they did when it was only Miku and Luka, it seemed they had liked it. That was a very good thing, it was better than hating it. At the end they had made their way to each other, interlocking their fingers they kissed finishing up the end of the duet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you know, I should have put this in the beginning but In my story I've made them human instead of androids. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

Kaito and Luka stood with their hands entwined on stage looking at the crowd of thousands who were cheering and clapping, they smiled brightly as the confetti flew around them and looked at each other after kissing. Luka's gaze lingered on Kaito as he faced the crowd.

"Thank you to everyone who is here those who could not join us we miss you, every one of you are truly amazing, Sorry again for the sudden change and the complications!" Kaito shouted into his mic.

The red colored curtain began to draw, Kaito and Luka waved at their crowd before walking off stage. Kaito stopped and turned to Luka he was going to kiss her but she moved away, she placed her hands on her hips the expression on her face was questioning.

"What happened to Miku?" Luka questions.

"The spotlight and her mic wasn't working because of me...Rin, Len and I made her get off stage so I could sing with you..." Kaito answered.

"That's horrible, How could you do something like that. The master chose Miku to sing with me, not you.. Why couldn't you have accepted that. He's going to be upset, Miku...Poor Miku, You sabotaged her!" Luka cried furiously she swung her arm slapping Kaito across the cheek, his cheek reddened and he rubbed it to relieve the pain.

Luka walked away but Kaito reached out to her grabbing her arm pulling her back to look at him, his blue eyes looking at the girl, he felt bad. He knew he should have said something earlier but it was too late. Luka looked at him tears forming in her eyes, she couldn't believe he could do something like this, she was so confused. He was so sweet she never expected him to be so mean.

"I don't want to be with someone who would do something like that, It's disgusting..." Luka says.

"Luka, I swear I would never do something like that unless I had too...You have to believe me...I didn't sabotage anything, It was all Miku." Kaito says.

"You're lying, Just shut up I don't want to hear anymore." Luka snaps.

"No it's true...I was going to tell you earlier but you had told me you loved me...And then after we were called to come to the show." Kaito says. "Rin heard Miku the night of your first concert talking to Master at the top of the stairs, she's the one who made sure he chose her for for your partner, She was trying to keep us apart...I couldn't let you go on with her tonight, It was fate for us to go on, Please Luka." He said holding her hand he looked into her beautiful blue eyes sincerely, lovingly.

"I-I believe you." Luka says softly.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like this..." Kaito says.

"I love you, Kaito." She says.

"I love you too." Kaito responds. "Let's go to the party."

"Wait, I have something I need to talk care of, Will you wait for me by the exit?" Luka replies.

"Of course." Kaito responds. He kisses Luka passionately before leaving her.

Luka watched Kaito leave she had something to take care of, she had to find Miku and talk to her. She walked off soon finding the turquoise haired girl at the top of the stairs, Luka stood in front of her and Miku smiled and threw her arms around her hugging her.

"You were amazing, I wish I was on stage with you though!" Miku chimes.

"Get your hands off me, Miku." Luka snapped.

"O-Okay, What's wrong?" Miku asks pulling away from her, she looked at her with fake concern.

"Stop acting like you care, I know what you did so drop the act. You never liked me, I could see that when I first got here...You only tolerated me, Used me, all that spending time together was a lie, You were only trying to keep me away from Kaito, That's why you made Master choose you to be my partner." Luka says.

"Stop it." Miku cries.

"Listen to me, Kaito doesn't love you, you've most likely have lost him as a friend. Kaito's in love with me and I love him, you are out of the picture." Luka says.

"S-Shut up!" Miku shouts furious, she didn't like the fact that Luka had Kaito, She didn't like the fact that he was being taken from her. Luka was right.

"It's the truth, Accept it...Kaito will never be yours." Luka says she starts to walk away but Miku grabbed her arm.

Without another word from the Hatsune girl, she pushed Luka down the stairs. Luka lay on the bottom of the steps unconsious her left arm at her side and her other arm on her chest.

"W-What have I done..." Miku cries. She turned away and walked away.

* * *

"Where is she?" Kaito asked to himself, he checked the time. It was late. ***she should have been here by now.*** He thought.

Kaito took off walking around, he stopped seeing the pinkette by the stairs. "Luka!" He cried running over he picked her up and rested her head on his lap cradling her in his arms, he pulled his cell out. "I need help!" He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks, he wasn't ready to lose her, he had just gotten to know what love could be. The voice on the phone faded out, it told him to stay on the line but the phone dropped to the floor. "You have to be okay, You just have to be, I can't lose you, Luka..."


	7. Chapter 7

**AU/: I hoped you like the last chapter, I know it was sad...I hope this ones better...A lot shorter but simple. Enjoy fellow Kaito x Luka lovers!**

* * *

It was a rainy day, Kaito sat on the cold floor leaning against the wall in the waiting room his blue eyes watched as the doctors and nurses walked by not even bothering to tell him anything, he had been here all night and no one still hadn't told him anything about Luka, he looked to see Rin Kagamine walking up from the cafeteria.

Rin stood in front of him and offered him a cup of coffee with a small smile, Kaito shook his head. The blonde still didn't back down.

"Get up off the dirty floor and sit in a chair, drink this to keep your energy up." Rin ordered.

Kaito sighed, he took the cup and stood up walking over to the chairs plopping himself down next to Len who looked at him with a sad but hopeful look.

"Rin means well...She just doesn't know how to go about it sometimes." Len says.

"I know." Kaito replies.

"I just got a hold of Meiko and Gakupo, they can't make it down here...I still haven't heard from Miku." Len responds.

"Good...I don't want that bitch near Luka..." Kaito responds, he looked away from the two all he could think of is Luka, he wondered if she was okay, when he was going to get to see her.

All he could do is wait and it was killing him, he got up ready to go to her room, he heard Rin calling out to him asking him what he was doing, her voice faded, he only moved a step until a boy with pink hair walked out of the room.

"Are you Kaito Shion?" He asks.

Kaito nods.

"I'm Luki Megurine, Luka's brother...I've heard a lot about you from my sister...I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances...She hasn't spoken to me I was hoping maybe you could get through to her." Luki says. "Before we go in...I need to know what happened."

"I honestly don't know...I was waiting for Luka by the exit but she was extremely late so I got worried...I decided to go look for her and I found her at the end of the stairs unconsious." Kaito says. "No one was around." He adds.

Luki stepped aside allowing Kaito to walk past him, Kaito walked into the room seeing the beautiful Luka laying in the hospital bed.

"H-Hey Luka..." Kaito says softly, he sat beside her his hand cupping hers. "I met your brother...He seems really nice...Anyway...Do you remember what happened, how did you end up at the bottom of the stairs?" He asks.

"I-I don't remember...All I remember is I woke up here in this hospital bed in this itchy hospital gown...The fall wasn't so bad so nothing's broken...They've decided to keep me a while just in case anything changes..." Luka answers.

"I'm so sorry this happened...Is there anything I can do?" Kaito questions.

Luka looked down and then at him. "C-Could you hold me?" She asks.

"Of course." Kaito responds, he climbed in the bed holding her body close to his letting her head rest on his chest, he stroked her hair gently letting her fall asleep.

* * *

It was a lot darker now that the sun went down, Miku sneaked into the hospital she saw Kaito asleep in the waiting room, Rin and Len resting on each other and a guy with pink hair, she assumed Luka's brother was spacing off.

She walked into the hospital room seeing Luka was asleep, a tear slid down her cheek as she sat down next her.

"I wanted to be here last night but everyone kept flocking around you like a bunch of vultures...I-I'm so sorry I did this to you..." Miku cries. "I was so upset but I never wanted this..."

Luka's eyes fluttered open, she looked at Miku. "Y-You...Miku...I remember...You pushed me down the stairs after I confronted you about Kaito...I remember..." She cries.

Miku stood up she looked at Luka for a moment guilty of what she had done, she turned and ran out of the room, the doctors running in as well as Luki and Kaito as Luka kept shouting "I remember...I remember..."


	8. Chapter 8

Luka made her way back safely into the mansion with the help of her brother and Kaito who stood by her side at all times during the journey home just in case she had fainted from being on her feet, Plus Rin and Len who were behind her they had tagged along with Kaito because Len had insisted, actually he wasn't going to take no for an answer and well Rin she liked to be around Len because she loved him obviously as well as being Kaito's little wing. The pink haired girl was finally allowed to go home after being in the Hospital.

"Thank you for helping me you guys I don't know what I would do without you guys, Luki I'm so happy to have had the chance to see you, I'm sorry you had to fly out under these circumstances, maybe next time they will be a lot better" Luka says turning to the people she loved, she smiled softly, she was so grateful to have them in her life.

"Anything for you, Sis. I love you, It's always been us against the world ever since we were kids, when our mother died and our father abandoned us I've always been there for you as well as you being that shoulder that I could lean on when everything got too hard, I want you to call me no matter what." Luki says.

"Of course I will, Have a safe flight and try to remember not to eat the airplane Tuna." Luka says.

Luki chuckled and pulled Luka into his arms hugging her tightly, he pulled away looking at her with a smile on his face. Kaito watched the siblings he loved their bond, it kind of made him wish he had a bond with his brothers instead of them using him as a punching bag.

"I'm going to miss you, Sis...Kaito, Twins, treat my sister right or I will fly back here and kick your guy's asses." He says.

"Luki!" Luka shouted playfully hitting him on the shoulder, she stood with her hands on her hips glaring playfully at her brother she didn't want him to make a scene in front of her new boyfriend.

"I'm kidding..." Luki says. He walked up to Kaito. "I know my sister said she didn't want anything to happen to that Miku...But I want you to make sure that little washed up pop star gets what she deserves, okay?"

"O-Of course, Luki. I'll do what I can and I promise your sister is safe." Kaito replies.

Luki opened the door and stepped out of the mansion after saying his farewells to his sister and the people he had just met, Luka shut the door and turned to see Meiko and Gakupo come down the stairs. Gakupo had stars in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"Luka, I'm so happy your okay!" He chimes running up to her, he hugs her tightly.

"I...I can't breathe...Let me go...Or I will kick you in the balls..." Luka threatens.

"You heard the lady, time to let go, Gakupo." Kaito orders stepping up to be by Luka's side.

"Awe...I'll be in my room...Doing stuff, Luka yell if you need me and my love." Gakupo said winking at her walking away with his head down and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh don't pay any attention to him beautiful...He's a horny bastard with a good heart though...Kaito take Luka to her room I'm sure she's exshausted." Meiko says.

"Miku, What are you doing here?" Rin snaps.

Everyone turned to see Miku standing in the foyer frame, she had an expression of guilt on her face, she was humiliated because everyone knew that she had the master make sure to chooose her as Luka's partner for the duet as well as pushing Luka down the stairs.

"I can't believe master hasn't sent you packing yet..." Meiko comments.

"He won't, he doesn't want to lose his so called number one." Rin says.

Luka stepped away from the group, she walked towards Miku.

"I forgive you, Miku." Luka says.

"How could you forgive me, I almost killed you!" Miku shouts tears forming.

"We're going to be living together for a long time...There's no use in being angry, no use in being at odds...I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge." Luka says.

"You're lying...You only want revenge." Miku says.

Luka shakes her head. "No...I'm not a vengeful person, I only want peace. There's nothing else to say, Good day Miku." Luka says walking away.

She turns back. "Are you coming, Kaito?" Luka asks.

Kaito smiles and joins Luka walking to her room. "It was a very brave thing to do forgiving Miku for what she has done...I wish I could but I know I can't, She almost took you away from me." He says.

Luka throws her arms around Kaito's neck hugging him tightly, he places his hands around her waist holding her close. He could feel her hot breath on his neck since he wasn't wearing his usual scarf, it felt nice.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore..." Luka says softly.

Luka pulls away and looks into Kaito's blue eyes, she smiles and leans in closer kissing him passionately. Kaito kisses her back his pulls away and looks at her beautiful light blue eyes, he smiles happy to see her, happy to have her in his arms. He was taken a back when he was pushed onto the bed and she came up next to him kissing him once again.

Kaito felt Luka's hand caress his cheek she moved her hand down his chest unzipping his blue and white coat, he moved away from the kiss looking at her, adoring her. "I should go so you can get some rest, Luka." He says.

"No, I don't need to rest." Luka replies.

"You just got out of the hospital, Please do this for me, Luka." Kaito says.

Luka smiles. "Okay, I'll see you later." She says.

Kaito kisses Luka's forehead lovingly and then kisses her again, he gets up from the bed and walks out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"God damn that was fast." Rin says.

Kaito looked at her and then at his jacket he felt his cheeks get hot, he was caught. He slightly forgot that Luka had unzipped his jacket during their small make-out session. "O-Oh n-no...Nothing like that happened, I left so she could get some sleep."

Rin rolls her eyes. "Wow...You're dumb." Rin says walking away.

"You really are dumb, Shion." Len agrees.

"Are you trying to tell me that I should have stayed with Luka?" Kaito questions following the blonde female down the stairs.

"You really have to ask that question, boy?" Meiko says peering from her room.

Kaito glares at Meiko. "Go back to getting hammered, it doesn't concern you."

***Should I have stayed with her?*** He questions himself.


End file.
